


Flying on Tables

by amtrak12



Series: Toltzmann drabbles [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, this drabble is specifically designed to get R. Kelly stuck in your head, you're welcome :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9932516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Holtzmann believes she can fly -- until Patty has to catch her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a femslash100 prompt that instead of sharing during their drabble-a-thon, I saved for the Tumblr appreciation weeks. The prompt was Holtzmann/Patty + belief. For some reason my mind went to Holtzmann lip-syncing and now I've had "I believe I can fly" stuck in my head for a week lol Ugh.

_"I believe I can fly."_

Patty left the books she'd been sorting on the shelf and followed the sound of R. Kelly down the hallway.

_"I believe I can touch the sky."_

Holtzmann was dancing in her claimed second floor lab. Patty entered the room just in time to see her girlfriend jump on the table and spread her arms out to match the lyrics

"What you think you're doing?"

Holtzmann tossed a wink her way, but didn't break her lip syncing to answer. Patty chuckled and leaned back to watch. Her girlfriend was a fool, a damn fool.

As the chorus looped through again, Holtzmann’s heel slid off the table. She stumbled with the sudden loss of support, and Patty sprung forward.

"Baby!"

Patty caught her round the waist and scooped her off the table. Holtzmann just laughed like she hadn't nearly broken her head open on the floor. Patty shook her head.

"See, this is why people don't dance tabletops."

Holtzmann only tilted her head. “You know, from this angle I’m actually taller than you, Pats.”

“I know. It’s almost like you grew a couple more arms to hold you off the ground.”

Holtzmann grinned. “Bet I’m a better kisser now.”

Patty raised her eyebrow. “You challenging me?”

“Well, it’s all about leverage, you see, and now that I’m taller—“

Patty let her drop to the floor and leaned in close. “Now, who’s got the leverage?” she said, and then she kissed her.


End file.
